LoveHate A RokuNami Fic
by RaynaRocksYourSocks
Summary: Namine Suzuki finds a boy named Roxas Hikari at Twilight North High. Will sparks fly? Or will his attitude keep them butting heads the whole year?
1. Chapter 1

Rayna: Hay people! :D Roxas: Lolz.  
Namine: Rayna says Kingdom Hearts nor it's characters belong to her. ^^ Rayna: Roxas: Cheer up, emo kid!  
Rayna: -_- I'm not emo.  
Roxas: Oh.  
Oh, and this- ~ equals a thought. ON WITH THE FICCY!! ^^  
*************************************

Love/Hate A RokuNami Fic

It was the first day of freshman year at Twilight North High, and Namine Suzuki was ready for it.  
~Hmm.. pencil..check. Pens..check.~ She was in her best outfit, and wore a light shade of make-up. She looked perfect today.  
~Everything is perfect. The bus should arrive...at 7:15. But wait. That's...~ Namine's thoughts were burst by a loud honk. "OH NO! The bus!!" Namine cried.  
She squabbled out the door of the apartment and watched in silence as her only ride to Twilight North rolled past with screams of jubilee from her fellow students.  
"Oh, boy. This will be a long year, I suppose. And a long walk,  
too." Namine sighed.

*********************************************************************

"Oh my gosh, you got sooo tanned over the summer!!"  
"Cool pen. I have one just like it."  
"Aw, man, I forgot my binder!!"  
Exchanges such as these were running rampant around the halls of the school, but all were silenced when the popular group headed in, looking fabulous, as always.  
Voices that definately weren't inside voices morphed into whispers.  
"That's Sora," a student whispered. This student,  
who was next to Namine, and had become her first friend, and was named Pence. "He's Kairi's-that's the girl with auburn hair-boyfriend. That's Riku-he's single.  
And that's Roxas-" There is a reason for the cutoff mark in Pence's sentence. And that reason is that the blonde girl simply ceased to listen to Pence, and began staring in absolute astonishment at the spiky-haired blonde spectacle she saw before her. Unfortunately, he WAS before her, and he managed to run right into the poor petite girl. Books slammed and papers fluttered to the ground, along with countless of Namine's sketches. "Oh my gosh, are you oka-" And the new student, for the second time that day, stared.  
And she stared into the most beautiful Lapis-colored eyes she had ever had the pleasure of looking into. Blue met blue, and Roxas met Namine.

**********************************************************

So, how'd you like the first chappie?  
Read and Review!! ^^ -Rayna


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. *wah*

Love/Hate- A RokuNami Fic Chapter 2

"Are you okay?!" Namine asked the bishonen* in front of her. "Fine. No thanks to you." Namine immediately lost some of the respect that she really shouldn't have had anyway for the blonde snob. She still (being a nice girl) tried to help him with his books. However, when she lifted one, she found something that made her heart sink. And Roxas saw it, too. "Dude!! You recked my ceramics project!!" He cried.  
Namine almost started to cry. "I'm so sorry." She said,  
her voice cracking, quite like the little composure and hold she had on this situation. Pence grabbed her, and proceded to speak.  
"Not here, you won't cry," He whispered, "It's your first day of freshman year. You will not ruin it." A girl named Olette (one of Pence's friends)  
immediately felt sorry for Namine, so she pulled her into the women's restroom. "Are you okay?"  
She asked. Namine sniffed. "Don't mind him. He's adorable, but he knows it, too. He knows he can get away with things my friend Hayner probably couldn't." "Thank you so much," Namine said. "I feel so bad for breaking his ceramic cat.  
It was pretty. " "He deserves it." Olette said. Just then, the one Pence called Kairi walked in. "Hello? Little blonde girl? Are you in here?"  
"Right here." Namine sat, hunched with Olette on the cool tile floor.  
"I am so sorry. Both Sora and I feel bad about what happened with Roxas. He's the one who has the most attitude out of all three of us."  
"It's okay." Namine sighed.  
"Hey." Kairi pressed. "Want to eat lunch with us today?"  
Namine looked at Olette questioningly. She nodded.  
Namine sniffed again. "Okay." Kairi smiled warmly.

LUNCHTIME-12:00

"So I says to him, noo, you're awesome!!"  
Roxas delivered the punchline to the joke perfectly, and everyone laughed. Roxas began to laugh, too. That is, until he saw the blonde girl from earlier today coming up to the table with Kairi. Roxas stood up immediately. "What's SHE doing here?"  
He hissed. "SHE's having lunch with us, since you decided to be a total douchebag to her." Kairi said defensively. "Not only did you run right into the poor girl, who I'll also mention is a freshman-" "She's a freshman? Then why are you inviting her to sit with us Sophs?" Roxas interrupted. "IF you'd kindly stop interrupting me, I'm getting to that." Kairi said. "Not ONLY did you manage to run into her, but you also made her cry. I think somebody owes somebody an apology!" Kairi paused. Roxas and Namine waited to hear an apology from the person sitting opposite them. "Well?" Roxas said. "I HAVE a lunch to eat, you know." "Are you meaning me? Did you NOT hear what Kairi just said?!"  
Namine cried. "No, I was too busy pondering what I'm going to do about a big fat zero in my CERAMICS GRADE!" Roxas yelled. Namine stood now, too.  
"At least I actually take the time to DO my hair!" She said.  
"Yeah, and it looks like crap!!" Roxas cried. Kairi suddenly burst into the Mortal Combat mode these two were in. She pushed Roxas back down into his seat. "YOU sit down!!"  
She cried. She pushed Namine back down in her seat. "YOU sit down!!" She cried again.  
"I am tired of hearing you guys bicker!! You BOTH need to apologize!" Namine and Roxas stared blankly at Kairi. "Sorry you broke my cat." Roxas held out his hand while saying this through clenched teeth. "Sorry YOU'RE a pompous jerk." Namine did the same. They joined hands, and though neither of them wanted to admit it, both felt a strong spark. They shook stiffly.  
"There, that's better." Kairi was satisfied. Sora stood up.  
"Well, not that this isn't FUN, but.."

*  
AU: *bishonen means beautiful boy in japanese.  
You say it like this.  
Bee-Show-nehn -Rayna 


End file.
